1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, in particular a work or office chair, having a seat that is pivotal toward the front about a horizontal pivot axis and is variable in inclination. A backrest is overproportionately variable in inclination, with respect to the change in inclination of the seat. With increasing inclination of the seat, the backrest follows an additional relative motion with respect to a backrest end of the seat. Pivot levers are positioned to support arms of the chair frame on both sides of the seat and free ends of the pivot levers are fixedly and non-rotatably attached to the backrest and support it. The seat is rotatably connected to the pivot levers, approximately in a middle region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chair of this type is known from German Utility Model 88 06 835. The relative motions between the backrest and the seat, which are necessary for the desired seating comfort, are attained with an adjusting device. The adjusting device has pivot levers and drive levers which perform the coupling between the backrest, seat and chair frame. Even if the pivot levers are used as armrests or arm supports, the drive levers with their additional linkages are always required on both support arms of the chair frame and on the seat.